A multicast virtual private network (mVPN) allows a service provider to configure and support multicast traffic in a multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) virtual private network (VPN) environment. For example, an mVPN may support the routing and forwarding of multicast data packets for VPN routing and forwarding (VRF) instances and provide a mechanism to transport VPN multicast data packets across the service provider backbone. mVPNs may be useful for video conferencing or customer specific broadcasting as examples.
An mVPN provides transparent interconnection within its private network across the network backbone of a service provider. Multicast services are a bandwidth conserving solution to reduce data traffic by delivering a single data stream to a plurality of receivers. For example, multicast data services may deliver source traffic to multiple receivers without adding additional burdens on the source or the receivers while using minimal network bandwidth.
There are various existing solutions for supporting mVPN on a service provider's network. The solutions may be used to carry protocol independent multicast (PIM) signaling from customers over a service provider's network. However, the solutions may be complex to implement and lack scalability across a service provider's network. For example, at least one solution involves using border gateway protocol (BGP). The solution may require BGP to be extended with seven types of Network Layer Reachability Information (NLRI) and four new BGP attributes. As such, it may be desirable to provide simpler and more scalable means for providing quality-of-service (QoS) assurance and traffic-engineering (TE) path support for mVPN applications.